


【幸不二】一天

by yangxizi



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangxizi/pseuds/yangxizi
Summary: *一个看上去像，但又不是按照每个小时发布一篇的规则来的24小时文*一篇流水账式的情人节贺文*章1为正文，章2为车，时间顺序应为章2先，章1后，可根据个人喜好阅读
Relationships: Yukimura Seiichi/Fuji Syusuke, 幸不二 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

［12:00 pm］

不二周助很难得的赖床赖到了大中午。

平时这个点他都在客厅里看书，或者是在阳台欣赏仙人掌。

幸村精市眼看时间差不多了，走进来叫他起床。

不二听见叫唤，从被子里探出头，看了一眼幸村身上那条印满了白色羊驼的围裙，不免觉得有些违和，把头埋进被子里吃吃地笑。

幸村低头看了看，走过去挠不二的痒痒肉。

“嗯？！……别！”不二抓住幸村的手，头从被子底下弹出来，露出他那双水汪汪蓝湛湛的眼睛，盯着幸村直看，“饶了我吧，精市。”

“快起来，要吃午饭了。”

“好好好。”

得以逃脱幸村魔爪的不二慢慢爬起来，穿上睡衣睡裤去卫生间洗漱，出来的时候幸村已经把被子铺好，拉开了卧室的窗帘。

中午的阳光照进来，把房间照得温暖透亮。

不二从后面一把抱住幸村的腰，亲了他一口，像是在奖励幸村帮他铺被子似的，他问什么时候能吃饭。

“随时都可以。”

幸村牵过不二的手，把人从卧室拉到餐桌前，不二看着一道菜，皱皱眉，“鱼啊……”

幸村捏了捏他的脸，“我给你去鱼骨，行了吧？”

不二眉开眼笑地到位置上坐下了，拿起筷子就帮幸村捡菜，“你先吃一点，有力气给我剔骨头。”

［1:00 pm］

酒足饭饱。

不二洗好碗，把最后一个盘子擦干净放到橱柜里，转身就看见幸村在门口等他。

“怎么了？”

幸村朝他招招手，“给你看个好东西。”

“什么东西？”不二胡乱地擦了擦自己的手，视线往幸村的胯部看去，“该不会是……”

幸村哭笑不得，拉起他的小湿手往顶楼的画室走。

不二打量着画室里的一地阳光，感叹道，“真棒啊。”

幸村疑惑，“你看到什么了？”

“什么也没看到，但你说是好东西，那就是好东西。”

幸村笑着摇摇头，拉着不二走到一盆长势正好的绿萝前蹲了下来，指着地上的影子，“这个。”

不二蹲在幸村旁边看了看，发现地上的影子竟是一个爱心，他这才心领神会，由衷感叹道，“真棒啊……”

说完，他一屁股坐在地上，往后一倒，躺在大片的阳光里——因为幸村总爱窝在画室里搞创作的关系，他们就把画室的屋顶改成了玻璃顶，天晴观日，天阴看雨。

幸村找了一张4k大小的素描纸，将其对折，在不二身旁躺下，把两人的脑袋盖在纸下。

不二转过脸，看着幸村两侧的刘海错落有致地铺在地上，柔柔软软的，就想伸手去摸，不料失手打飞了两人的“遮阳纸”。

原本在闭眼小憩的幸村睁开了眼，疑惑地看向不二。

不二觉得阳光下的幸村分外好看，皮肤像在发光，眼睛熠熠生辉的，像一颗紫色的宝石。

此时不亲更待何时？

他采取了行动，倾身吻了上去。

［2:00 pm］

不二在衣柜前专心思索两个人今天出门的穿搭，幸村无所事事，索性就在一旁给不二扎了两个左右对称的马尾。

“你说，配这件外套怎么样？”

不二拿出一件浅灰的毛呢大衣。幸村停下在一根马尾上编辫子的动作，看了看衣服，回绝道，“不行，这件太薄了，晚上肯定冷。”

不二把大衣挂回去，摸着下巴又选了起来，幸村一指最边上的那件，不二把它拿来了出来，“这件啊……”

幸村点点头。

不二有些为难地看着手上这件深蓝色羊羔绒外套。暖和是暖和，除了特别显胖像个球以外，没什么其他的缺点。

他再一看旁边给幸村搭配的那一套修身又保暖的搭配，把羊羔绒挂了回去，“不配。”

幸村反驳道，“哪里不配了？圆滚滚的才可爱，可可爱爱的，不是和我很配吗？”说罢就把那件外套又拿了出来。

不二觉得这样回合制的挂衣服游戏没个头，扫了一遍衣柜，把一件薄荷绿的中长款棉服拿出来，“那你穿这件，也圆滚滚一点。”

幸村看着不二一边是马尾一边是麻花辫的头发，忍着笑意答应了。

不二换完衣服，往镜子里一看才看见自己特立独行的发型，解开麻花辫后发现头发上已经有了痕迹，冲进卧室把还在换衣服的幸村拉到镜子前，递给他直板夹，指指自己头发上那几缕卷曲的头发，暗示幸村好好开展善后工作。

出门前幸村牵着不二在穿衣镜前左看右看，不二问他到底在看什么，幸村说在看两个幸福的人。不二看着他们穿得分外厚实的衣服，“我只看到两只幸福的熊。”

［3:00 pm］

下午外头的气温还是有些热的，两个人走了一段就都拉开了外套的拉链散热。

因为本身的衣服就已经很鼓，不二不想把手套揣进口袋里，就把它们通通塞进了幸村的兜里。幸村就这么一手拿着自己的手套，一手牵着不二。

上了电车，虽然车厢很空，但是他们两个没有坐下来，选择站在车窗边看着沿途的风景。看到一些熟悉的景色或者临时想起的东西，就凑到对方的耳边悄悄地说上一番。

不二说夏天想去海边拍照，吹吹海风晒晒太阳，幸村说没问题，七八月腾出一周的时间去冲绳度假。不二又担心万一出行的时候遇上台风，幸村说那就躲在酒店里看雨。

两人终于来到美术馆。

参观的人不是很多，但幸村还是在不二耳边叮嘱说抓好他的手，别走丢了。

不二拿起一边架子上陈列的导览宣传册，想展开来看看内容，无奈幸村紧紧抓着自己的手不放，便询问般地看了他一眼。

幸村伸过来另一只手，二人齐心协力完成了翻开册子对任务。

不二低头看了看，发现有几幅是幸村喜欢的作品，就想优先去那些展区看。

幸村摇头说，“不急，有没有你喜欢的作品？我们先去看你想看的。”

不二直勾勾地盯着幸村的脸，“我正看着呢。”

［4:00 pm］

他们逛到一幅描绘着星空的作品下，默契地站定，挨在一起静静品读着作者想表达的意境。

不二刚要开口问幸村知不知道这位画家，就听见身后快门一响。

两人默契地回过头。

偷拍他们的那个女孩子一下子羞红了脸，鼓起勇气后走上前来道歉，“不好意思，看见你们二位的背影和作品实在是很相配，忍不住拍了一张……”

不二摇摇头说没关系，幸村则是好奇地想看看她拍的照片。那女孩子把照片调出来给他们看，幸村看了看，问她能不能把照片用蓝牙发自己一份。

一通操作后，幸村脸上满意地收起手机，还跟那个女孩子连连道谢，弄得她怪不好意思的。

三人分别后，不二问，“有什么好留念的？就像两只熊在看画，傻乎乎的，也不知道她哪里看得出和作品般配了。”

幸村不以为然道，“这你就不知道了吧，她其实在说我们般配呢。”

不二啊了一声，问她是怎么看出来的。

幸村笑笑，摇了摇他们牵在一起的手，“全世界的人都看得出来我们很般配吧。”

“她可是站在我们后面。”

“全世界的人都看得出来就连我们的背影也很般配。”

幸村自信满满地笑道。

［5:00 pm］

逛完画展，他们来到纪念品商店。不二拿起一把折扇，给幸村扇了扇风，向他展示扇子上的图案，“好看吗？”

“你？还是扇子？”

不二合上扇子，在幸村额头上轻敲了一击。幸村顺势接过扇子，说，“大冬天的买扇子，你也是很奇怪。”

不二已经走开几步去看其他东西了，回头看了一眼幸村，“上面的图案好看，我也不是真的打算买。”

幸村打开扇子看了看里面的图案，“你喜欢，我画一个给你。”

不二正在低头看着几张树叶书签，他撩起自己的刘海，侧过头对幸村说道，“你画的我都喜欢。”

这模样弄得幸村又想去亲他，但旁边有人走来走去的，不太方便下嘴。将这个念头作罢后，幸村走到摆放着许多画册的书架前去浏览。

不二看完书签又去看了明信片，最后选了几张包含幸村喜欢的作品和那张星空图案的明信片，左右张望地去找幸村。

在一个角落里不二找到了低头看书的幸村。不二突然起了坏心，想悄声走过去吓他，手还没拍到肩就被幸村叫了名字，自己反倒是吓了一跳。

“怎么了？”

不二脑袋凑过去看幸村手里的画册，没想到幸村就低下头吻了过来，惊得他手里的明信片都掉了。

只是个浅尝辄止的吻。

幸村亲完了把画册交到不二手上，转身帮他去捡地上的明信片，不二红着耳根把画册放回到了书柜上。

［6:00 pm］

来到预定的餐厅时，门口已经排起了长长的等位队伍。

不二被幸村牵着走过人群的时候，暗暗感叹起幸村的高瞻远瞩。要是他自己，完全不会意识到节日里的位置有多抢手。

“你提前多久订的？”

“记不得了诶。”幸村转过头，对着门口的侍应报了名字。

“这么久？”

“也没有很久，这家餐厅的招牌菜应该很合你的口味。”

落座后不二翻开菜单浏览了一下，发觉都是偏辣的菜肴，他眉头一皱，“你能吃吗？”

幸村摸摸自己的胃，“都快好了半个月了。”

不二还是记挂着他的胃溃疡，只点了两三道辣菜。幸村伸过来握住不二的手，说你想点什么就点，不二用菜单敲了敲幸村的头，转过头继续询问服务生某道菜的辣度。

虽然服务生力荐，但二人还是没有点节日限定的百香果布丁。幸村要了一份苹果派，不二要了一份甜甜圈。

点完单不久，餐厅里的某个方向传来一阵不同寻常的动静。他们停下闲聊，往那个方向一起看去，只见一名男子单膝跪地，手上拿着个小盒子在向他的爱人求婚。

不二忍不住追忆道，“我还记得你向我求婚的时候……”

幸村有些害羞地低下头去弄餐具，“别说了……”

不二幽幽晃起他的酒杯，“红色罗加洛雏菊，9朵送到了家里，99朵寄到了公司，我桌上都放不下，还分了一些给其他同事。下班坐电梯的时候我就在想，门一开不会看见你带着999朵花在楼下等我，还好没有。”

幸村无力辩驳了一句，“999朵怕不是要装在卡车里。”

不二笑笑，“也不是不行，大不了我跳上你的卡车，我们一起开回家。”

［7:00 pm］

从餐厅里出来，晚风里有些凉意，幸村把手套从兜里掏出来给不二戴上，又把衣服上的帽子给他扣上。

外套的颜色和他的眼睛很像，这也是为什么当初幸村会买这件衣服的原因。不二偶尔出差的时候，幸村会穿着这件衣服出门倒垃圾或者散步，就像是不二陪在他身边一样。

等幸村自己戴好手套和围巾，就看见不二脱下了左手手套，伸进口袋里反复做着奇怪的摩擦动作，他问不二在干什么，不二让他把右手的手套脱了，幸村照做了。

不二摩擦了一会儿，把幸村那只裸露在外的手揣进自己兜里，“摩擦生热。”

幸村感受了一下，口袋里也没有很暖和，在里面握住不二的手，好奇道，“会不会有人以为我在掏你的兜？”

“不吧，”不二头朝后仰了仰，从头到尾打量了一番幸村，“哪有长得这么好看的小偷？”

下一个地点不远，他们选择步行前往。

国立天文台他们每年都要来至少一次，因为是幸村的求婚纪念地。

当时幸村拉着不二来到门口的时候，不二还疑惑他怎么知道自己经常来观星的秘密基地的。在不二用50厘米的望远镜眺望远方星星的时候，就听见耳畔传来众人低低的惊叹。他还奇怪自己还没看见星星呢，别人感叹什么，更卖力地睁眼去找星星，直到被幸村扯了扯衣角，他离开镜筒。

幸村单膝跪在地上，手掌上躺着一支开得正盛的蓝费利菊，花茎上套着一枚戒指。

幸村就在不二有些意外的注视下抛出了那个问题。

［8:00 pm］

“你不会再向我求一次婚吧？”排队的时候不二问幸村。

“怎么会？我们又没离婚。”

不二低头笑了起来，幸村就问他笑什么。正好轮到不二去看望远镜了，他卖了个关子，抿着嘴没回答。观星的时候又感觉幸村在旁边扯他的衣角妨碍他看星星。最后他实在忍不住了，一把按住幸村的手，“别闹，我在看亿万年前宇宙留下来的珍贵遗产呢。”

幸村看的时候，不二还是照例给他指导要往哪里看，幸村说我知道，小脑袋一动不动的，很是专心。不二想着要是现在自己也效仿当时求婚的幸村，在他身边跪下，幸村的表情肯定相当精彩。

看完之后，幸村就牵着不二去了电影院里观看4D影片，他沉醉在刚刚望远镜里的星星，忘了刚刚的疑惑，没再追问不二。

幸村戴着眼镜，将头靠在椅子上仰望星空的时候，就听见不二在那里说，“我想起那天你把戒指从花枝上摘下来要给我戴上的时候，有几片花瓣掉了，你有一点惊慌，好像那是什么坏兆头，表情看上去却很可爱。”

幸村摸到扶手上不二的手，轻轻握住，“不是，那朵花是我花园里最漂亮的一枝，所以我才拿它当戒指的配饰。失手碰掉花瓣完全在我意料之外，我当然会慌，这样求婚过程就有些不完美了。”

“你怕我不答应啊？”

“也不是……”幸村的声音突然变小声了。

不二在幸村的手心里挠了挠，“这些星星里，有一颗是最亮也最罕见的，精市有看见吗？”

“最亮的……？”幸村摇头晃脑地找了起来，他朝着一个地方一指，“这颗？”

“不对。”

“我知道了，这颗。”

“也不对。”

“唔……那么这颗呢？”

“还是不对。”

幸村看向不二，发现不二已经把眼镜摘下来了，于是也把眼镜摘了，追问不二到底有没有认真看自己指的星星。

在全息投影的那片星空下，不二勾过幸村的领口，把他拉近，眼睛深深望着幸村，他问道，“现在，你看见了吗？”

［9:00 pm］

因为旁边有许多小孩子，他们不能做出一些出格的行为，幸村只能把不二的手攥得很紧。

影片结束后，临近闭馆时间，伴随着闭馆的音乐，他们顺着人流走出了天文台。

幸村的右手回到了不二的左边口袋里。

因为幸村的手比较暖，没握多久就把不二的左手捂热了。不二让幸村换到右边去，给他另一只手也暖暖，幸村笑着走到右侧，一插进兜里就摸到了一块圆不圆方不方的东西。

不二感到幸村动作顿了顿，笑道，“拿出来看看。”

竟然是一块心形的巧克力。

“毕竟今天是情人节。”

幸村停了下来，先是按住不二的脑袋去品他嘴唇的香软，再拆了包装纸去尝巧克力的丝滑。

“好吃吗？”不二看着幸村脸上要满出来的笑容，补充了一句，“我指巧克力。”

“还行吧，”幸村口是心非地回答，手重新伸回不二的口袋里，“心形巧克力，有点俗套。”

“那你还我。”

“吃完了。”

不二一伸手，问幸村，“你有没有给我准备巧克力？”

幸村吃惊地看了看不二，说都老夫老妻了还整年轻人的这套东西干嘛。不二就在口袋里捏了一把幸村手背上的肉，说自己四年才过一次生日。

“你才是老人。”

幸村吃痛，嘶了一声，忙不迭点头，“是是是，我是老人。”说完还故意咳嗽了几声，弯腰驼背的，摸了摸自己下巴的“胡须”。

不二看着幸村模仿老人的动作，笑着搂住他的胳膊，搀着幸村老人一齐往车站方向走。

［10:00 pm］

原本幸村想打车回去的，不二说电车上的夜景别有一番风味，幸村也就同意了。

去买个热饮的功夫，幸村就看到不二往车头的地方走，他赶紧把人拉了回来，“跟你说了几遍了，坐车不要选头尾的车厢，要是出现两车追尾的事故，那可就遭殃了。”

不二接过幸村递来的罐装饮料，握在手心里，说了好几声知道了。

“说了几遍了，”幸村用自己凉凉手掐了掐不二的脸，“有些人就是不听劝。”

不二就说幸村是个实打实的悲观主义者，幸村刚要反驳，就被不二拉着往站台中段走。

不二说，“好了好了，你是最棒的，车要来了，我们快去找个好位置。”

二人坐下后，不二把头靠在幸村肩上，打开手机给他展示白天拍的那些照片。幸村每次看到自己被不二抓拍的照片，就会把那张照片划回来仔细看上几秒。他感觉到不二的身子在抖，好像是在笑，但又觉得自己的表情很正常，没什么搞笑的地方，只能伸手去刮不二的鼻子。

渐渐车厢里只剩下了他们两个人。

不二锁了手机，挨着幸村合眼小憩。幸村没忍住，吻了吻不二的小脑袋。不二醒后发现对面没有乘客，指了指对面玻璃窗上映着的影子，“看。”

幸村以为不二让他看窗外的夜景，非常捧场地说了一通外头建筑的设计风格，不二笑得合不拢嘴，“我让你看我们的影子。”

“喔……”

“你想到了什么？”

幸村仔细看了看他们的倒影，“结婚照好像也是这个姿势。”

不二盯着玻璃窗有些出神，他直起身子，握住幸村的手，认真说道，“我看见我们两个头发花白，你拄着拐杖，我戴着老花镜的样子。”

［11:00 pm］

到了家，幸村让不二先去洗漱收拾，自己钻进了书房。不二跟了过去，把脑袋探进门看了看，发觉幸村正在电脑前捣鼓着什么。

幸村发现了他，笑着问，“怎么了？”

不二走过去大大方方地瞄了一眼幸村的电脑屏，“怕你搞外遇。”

幸村直笑，手里的鼠标没停，点开一个图片文件后双手搂过不二的腰，“我要打印这张照片。”

不二定睛一看，是美术馆里他们被抓拍的那一张，他顺手按下旁边打印机的电源按钮，问幸村打印这张干什么。

幸村笑了笑，“带去办公室的桌上供着。”

“你的桌子不是已经放满照片了吗？”

“嗯……那就让真田腾出点地方给我放照片。”

不二为难地笑了笑，有些心疼起真田弦一郎来。上次幸村加班，不二去探班送饭的时候就发觉真田桌子有将近三分之一的空间被幸村的文件占据了。

“虽然你们是儿时的好朋友，也不要这么欺负他。”

“知道啦。”

照片打印出来后，幸村熟练地将它装进一个空相框里，转头对不二说，“你怎么还站在这里，早洗澡，早睡觉，已经很晚了。”

不二把白衬衫的扣子从上到下一颗一颗解开，挑了挑眉，半眯着眼看向幸村，“一起洗更快。”

两个人搂抱纠缠着走到浴室，幸村发觉里头点上了几盏极富氛围的香薰蜡烛，他惊喜地看向不二，“你还准备了这个？”

不二正在脱外裤，回道，“好好珍惜，等到我们老夫老妻的时候，我就不玩这一套了。”

幸村一把搂过不二，头挨着头，他温柔地说道，“祝我们永远年轻。”

［12:00 am］

洗完澡，已经将近午夜。两个人浑身上下都是暖乎乎的。

不二俯卧在床上，幸村在给他按摩腰部，同时不怀好意地上下其手着。不二时不时打掉幸村的贼手，嘱咐他好好干活。

幸村揉着不二有些纤细的腰，“还酸吗？是不是我之前太放肆了？”

不二正舒服，动了动腰，回了一句还好，下一秒就觉得自己回答得不妥当，刚要反悔就发觉幸村的上半身已经贴上来了。

“那我今晚是不是也可以……？”

幸村的声音在不二耳畔轻轻响起，手已经有往不二双腿之间游走的趋势。

不二忙说，“不行，精市，我真的很累了，我怕中途睡着。”

幸村头埋进被子里闷头大笑起来，笑完了他探出头说，“我也累了，刚刚只是逗你的，睡吧。”

二人和平地钻进被窝，互道了晚安。

因为不二洗完澡抹了白茶味的身体乳，四周都是清新柔和的茶香，幸村抱着不二过不多久就昏昏欲睡起来。

不二突然小声叫了一声幸村，幸村迷迷糊糊地应了一句。

不二悄声说，“就算那天你手上的花瓣掉得一片都不剩，你也知道我的答案的吧？”

幸村把不二的手抓到嘴边亲了一下，“I do.”

End.

*天文馆为三鹰日本国立天文台，此处有两个bug：

（1）4D电影院的开发时间为13:30、14:30、15:30各一场，他们肯定是来不及的，20:00为我的理想设定

（2）全息投影是我扯的，为了浪漫我无所不用其极，希望NAOJ某日能真的采纳我的设定和建议【？

*不满24小时，为什么说一天呢？因为CP也是人，也要睡觉和做爱的嘛


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️未成年人请自觉

［0:01 am - 11:59 am］

“周助，醒醒，”幸村在黑暗里小声呼唤不二，小幅度地晃着他的身子，“14号了。”

不二被幸村摇醒了，深吸了一口气，带着浓浓的鼻音问了一句怎么了，好像还没从黑甜乡里彻底清醒过来。

“情人节快乐！”

不二听见幸村语气里藏不住的兴奋，揉了揉眼睛，捂着嘴打了个哈欠，面对面向幸村回了一句情人节快乐。

幸村在被子底下牵住不二的手说，“还记得去年情人节吗？你正好被派去外地出差了，忙得连视频电话也来不及打。”

不二拦住幸村的腰，钻进他的怀里，“确实，去年的情人节真叫人遗憾……但这也不是你把我叫醒的原因吧？今年我们不是安排了好多活动？”

幸村的手往不二睡衣里伸，“你要补偿我去年独守空房的日子。”

不二蹭了蹭幸村，合上眼打算继续睡，“都过一年了也太……”

幸村直接用嘴堵住了不二接下去要说的话。他掀开被子跨坐到不二身上的时候，不二才意识到幸村是认真的。

幸村一手隔着裤子去揉不二的下体，另一只手把他的睡衣撩到了胸部以上的位置。在黑漆漆的夜里幸村也能看见不二白花花的胸膛，他顿时就被这具有强烈视觉冲击力的画面震撼到了，话不多说就去照顾不二胸前两粒可爱的乳头——那是他敏感的地方。

被含住乳头的不二忍不住发出了几声舒服的闷哼，上身不由自主地开始起伏，不知道是想摆脱幸村的挑逗还是想将自己的前胸送到幸村嘴边。

幸村啃完不二的乳头又去舔舐腹部的肌肉。最近不二有在锻炼，幸村轻轻啃着小腹上的硬块，感觉不二每周的健身似乎有了些成效。

不二抚摸着幸村的脸，垂眼看着他用牙齿轻咬住自己的睡裤边缘，抬头往自己这边看来，眼神里还带着请求的意味。不二想，这世上大概没有人能抵御住这样的吸引。他抬胯让幸村好褪去自己的裤子，同时也脱掉了自己的睡衣。

幸村娴熟地把不二扒光后，自己也脱得一干二净，把衣服都扔到床下。幸村跪在不二腿间，用膝盖顶开了他的双腿，头凑了下去。

“精市！”

不二看清动作后惊呼一声，但还是晚了一步。幸村已经把他微微抬头的阴茎含进了嘴里。不二忍不住微仰脖颈，感受着自己的欲望被含在幸村温热的口腔里，双腿下意识想夹紧，却被幸村用双手强行压在床上。

“精……精市！”

幸村用舌头轻轻地舔弄着不二柱身，整根吐出后，借着唾液的润滑撸动着性器，一会儿又凑下头去悉数吞进嘴里，用舌尖描绘着顶端的形状，抽离口腔前又用力吮吸着龟头，来回反复着。

房间里一时间只剩暧昧的水声和低低的喘息声。

不二有些失神，他将手指插进幸村的头发里，温柔地抚摸着，不断反复地叫着他的名字。幸村吐出不二的性器，从下往上去吻他的每一寸肌肤，最后才吻住他的嘴唇。

唇齿纠缠间不二轻轻摆动着腰身，有一下美一下地摩擦着幸村的性器。幸村明白不二的这个暗示，双腿跪到不二的身子外侧，把不二的腿并起来，一手握上了不二的阴茎，开始快速撸动起来。

“舒服吗？”

不二握着幸村撑在自己身侧的那只胳膊，看着幸村带着三分情欲七分深情地看着自己。

“舒服。”他回望着幸村，低声说道。

“不够，”幸村摇头，“你还没有舒服到说不出话来。”他又凑下去含住了不二的阴茎。这次幸村大胆地来了一次深喉。不二没忍住，发出了一声难以抑制的呻吟，分贝高到他赶紧捂住了自己的嘴。

幸村满意地将不二的性器吐了出来，继续高频率地撸动着，最后把自己滚烫的阴茎也一同握在手里，两根贴在一起照顾着。

没多久不二抽了一口气，性器跳了跳，射在了两人身上。他缓了一会儿，伸手去够床头的润滑剂。

幸村见状，问道，“你今天自己来？”

不二打开瓶盖往自己手上倒了一点润滑液，抬头看了一眼幸村，“不是说要补偿你吗？”说完就靠坐在床头，把沾着液体的手指往自己的后穴里伸，叉着腿在幸村面前搞扩张。

幸村看了一会儿这香艳的画面，有些忍不住了，朝前挪了挪，往自己手上倒了一点润滑液，“我来帮你，快一点。”

不二就看见幸村的手指伸了自己的后穴，肉洞里点手指一下变成了两根，他感觉胀得不行，原先手上的动作停了下来。幸村还很顽劣，抬起头，一副相当无辜的样子，问不二怎么不动了。

“你来吧……”不二泄气地说道，拿枕头垫在腰下，门户大开地朝着幸村。幸村得令，卖力地帮他去做扩张，手指撑开后不轻不重地抠挖紧紧交叠的穴肉，还时不时地补充点润滑液继续扩张。

在冰凉的润滑和温热的手指的双重刺激下，不二软了腰，阴茎也有了抬头的趋势。他觉得差不多了，握住幸村湿答答的手，“可以了，进来。”

幸村将手指抽离的时候看见润滑剂拉出了几道长长的白丝，要多色情就有多色情。

两人分别朝床尾往后移了一点，不二躺下后双腿呈M字，腰下垫好枕头，眼神示意幸村可以开始了。幸村分开不二腿，扶住自己已经硬得不行的阴茎，对准不二的湿润的后穴缓缓插了进去。

虽然两人不是第一次了，但不二下面还是很紧实，箍得幸村又爽又难受，大脑里的虽然有一个声音叫嚣着让他直接一插到底，但理智还是告诉他不要误伤了不二，在这纠结的情绪中幸村渐渐深入了不二的体内。

因为进行了事先充分的扩张，不二的体感还算好，只是幸村的性器似乎还在往里的过程中胀大了一点，这就撑得不二有些难受，但他想到幸村在前戏里已经忍了这么久，脚勾住幸村的腰，一口咬住了自己的手指没吭声。

幸村停下动作，拿开了不二的手，俯身凑近问他是不是很难受。不二眼睛亮亮地看着他，摇头说没有，不料幸村一个挺身，把最后一点全部插入。

“啊！……哈，哈，你……”

幸村低下头，又把不二的埋怨用嘴堵住了，等亲到不二有些动情，整个人胸膛又烫得像烧了起来的时候，幸村才开始了浅浅地抽插。显然时机很正确，陷在情欲里的不二发出了一些唔唔啊啊的呻吟。

突然幸村离开了不二的嘴，凑到他耳边去吻他的耳廓，不二有些痒，撇过头，就听见幸村低语道，“周助，叫出来。”

在床第之事上，不二向来很少叫得嘹亮。之前新房在装修之时，他们在幸村父母家暂住过一段时间，生活起居时需要格外注意影响。他们搬进新家自己住了之后，尽管不需要再顾忌什么，二人做爱时不二也不怎么乱叫，每次总是压着自己的呻吟，听上去倒也别有一番韵味。

但今天，幸村打定主意就是要让不二忘情地叫出来。他将性器整根抽了出来，将不二翻了个身，让他趴好。

不二顿感后穴一阵空虚，但他还沉浸在刚刚的余韵里，只以为幸村想换个姿势，于是支起上半身，跪在床上，双手撑着床。

幸村压低了不二的身子，让他手肘着床，塌好腰，对准了一张一合地穴口缓缓插了进去。经过刚刚一轮后，穴肉似乎很欢迎幸村的重新光临，里面的嫩肉蠕动拉扯着要把阴茎慢慢往里带。

很快幸村整根没入了不二温热的后穴里，他没给不二反应时间，九浅一深地插了起来。

“呃啊……精市……慢，慢一点……”

不二回头好声好气地跟幸村说道。而在幸村眼里，这画面完全变了味，烧红的脸颊，湿润的眼角，好像无一不在诱惑幸村再快点。

幸村扣住不二的腰，开始整根没入再整根抽出。

“啊哈……精市……别……”

不二的阻拦在强烈的快感下溃不成军，连一句完整的句子也说不出来，他把头埋进双臂里，无条件地迎接着幸村猛烈攻势。

幸村听见了熟悉的闷哼声，他俯身贴上不二的后背，拉开他的一只胳膊去看，发觉不二隐忍地咬住了床单。

他吻了吻不二的侧脸，轻声劝道，“叫出来吧，周助。”

不二吐出床单，固执又小声地说了一句不行。幸村闻言抓住了他的性器又开始撸动起来，不二顿是发出了一声惊叹。

“多好听……”幸村说完这句话，继续恢复了他在后穴里的来回捣弄，但这次换了个温和的频率，慢慢抽出又慢慢插入，手上也在以同样的速度照顾着不二的性器。

“我……不能……”

不二还在欲望和幸村的要求之中纠结，断断续续地说道。幸村也不再用刚刚的招数迫使不二屈服，硬的不行，他便在不二耳边软软地说道，“好孩子可是有奖励的……”

这样的缓慢速度很磨人，一方面放大了每一次阴茎进出时的感官体验，一方面不二感觉就算来个百来下也完全射不出来，更别提高潮了，偏偏幸村还像魔鬼般在耳边提出了个诱惑力十足的条件。

不二被这样磨得有些难受，他撑好了胳膊，吸了吸鼻子，闷声说道，“来吧，精市。”

幸村闻言，奖励性的吻了吻不二漂亮的颈线，另一只手去逗弄胸前的两点。

不二没再吝啬他的呻吟声，但可能是刚开始试着放声吟叹出来的缘故，他没有放得很开，只是垂着头在低叹着，幸村听着，觉得比原先抑制得声音更性感。于是他加快了冲撞的频率，如愿以偿地听见不二气息混乱了起来，继续鼓励着不二叫出声来。

“啊哈……精……呃……啊精市……”

“舒服吗……”

“舒……啊哈……舒服……啊……好大……好满……”

后半段话彻底崩断了幸村脑子里那根叫理智的弦。

之前不二从未说过这样的话，虽然也不算什么淫言浪语，不二就是单纯地在形容自己的实际感受，但幸村脑子里直接被这句话炸开了，他扣住不二的腰开始更疯狂的抽查。

“啊！精市……慢一……啊……呃啊……你要把我……啊！”

不二承受不住这样的速度，趴在了床上，坚硬的乳头和被料摩擦着，下半身迎合着幸村的律动，他来不及合上嘴，津液顺着嘴角流下，染湿了床单。

就在他快达到巅峰的时候，幸村突然抽离了不二的身体，不二喘着粗气，回头去看幸村，就发现幸村低头在想什么事。

“怎么了……”

幸村盯着自己的性器说道，“射在里面……清理起来很麻烦。”

“这是补偿去年的情人节，再说……”不二喘了口气，翻转身来面向幸村，双腿勾住了他的腰，“不是说好孩子有奖励的吗？”

幸村握住不二的大腿，轻轻揉捏着，似乎还有一点迟疑，不二便下了一剂猛药。

“快来肏我，精市。”说完还将自己的食指含咬进了嘴里。

幸村哪里受得了这样露骨的挑逗，阴茎又硬了几分不说，情欲烧穿了他最后的防线，他提枪直接进入了那个熟悉又温暖的地方。

不二发出了一声长长的叹息，颈线微仰，他闭眼缓了一阵，垂眼去看幸村。

其实不二很喜欢这个姿势，面对面，可以看见幸村的脸，虽然比起后入式可能没有那么深入能戳到他的敏感点，但更多的是心理和情感上的一种满足。

幸村低下头去吻不二，用舌头在不二口腔里搅得天翻地覆，把不二吻得晕头转向后，起身抓住他的腰，开始了新一轮的抽干。

随着幸村每一次的顶入，不二便会发出一声撩人的呻吟，幸村不知道他是真的爽还是在迎合自己，便寻着记忆在肠道内壁寻找不二的敏感点。大概找了三四个点后，随着幸村的一个挺身，不二的喘息突然变了个调，他下意识去捂自己的嘴，被幸村无情地拉开了手。

“让我听听你的叫声……”

不二觉得自己中了幸村的圈套，他被幸村按着一只手压在一侧，承受着幸村不断地冲击着自己敏感点的力道。他有些不服气，臀胯一用力，用后穴绞紧了幸村。幸村被不二这一夹差点夹射，他惩戒地拍了拍不二的屁股，激起一阵肉浪，又将两根手指伸进了不二口腔里开始搅动，模仿着性器穿刺的动作。

不二眼眶里涌出了生理泪水，溢出的津液顺着嘴角流了下来，场面相当情色。幸村感觉到不二的后穴渐渐放松了下来后，又开始了大幅度的摆腰。

不二爽得不行，浑身上下冒着热气，他一只手摸上了自己性器，上下撸动着打手冲，幸村抓住他的手，扣到身侧说，“就用后面。”

明明高潮就在眼前，幸村却还偏不让他撸射。不二急得快哭了，呻吟里很快带了点鼻音。

幸村凑过来安抚地吻了吻不二，“好孩子，别哭。”

“我想射……精市……”

平时说这句话，幸村多半会放开不二的手让他去撸，但今天不知道为什么，幸村失去了平日的放任宠溺不二的心，只是吻着不二的脖颈，开始了一波更汹涌地操弄。

“啊……呃啊……精市……我呃……啊……”

不二的声音里带了些哭腔，委屈得不行。幸村在他耳边一遍遍温柔地安慰着，胯下的动作却更为凶猛。

“别哭……周助，你里面好热，好舒服……”

“呃……啊……精市……我要，要射了……”

“我们一起。”

“啊哈……好……”

随着后穴的一阵收缩，不二的身子开始颤抖，穴肉绞得幸村也快到了，他狠狠来个几次挺身，两个人几乎是同时射了出来。

两个人肚子上粘粘的都是精液。

幸村射完，趴在不二身上。不二失神的眼睛逐渐聚焦，伸手摸了摸幸村的脑袋。

幸村抬起头看着他，说道，“如果可以，我想一辈子在周助的里面不出来……”

不二这才意识到幸村的阴茎在里头没出来，赶紧让他拔出来。幸村明白事后清理的重要性，恋恋不舍地拔了出来。

不二走下床去浴室清理。幸村看着自己的精液慢慢从不二的后穴里顺着大腿流下来，跳下床拉住不二，“我帮你清理，更快一点。”

不二看着幸村的表情，知道他没安什么好心。两人洗着洗着又在浴室里做了一回，最后高潮的时候不二双腿打颤，浑身瘫软地挂在幸村身上。事后的清理已经不在印象中了。

第二天醒来，不二整个人腰酸背痛的，一掀开被子发觉自己身上青紫一片，只穿了一条内裤，想到接下去一天排得满满的计划，他又躺了回去想再恢复恢复体力。

不一会儿，幸村就穿着羊驼的围裙走进来叫差点睡成回笼觉的不二。

“情人节快乐。”他这样说道。


End file.
